The Immune Epitope Database and Analysis Program contains extensively curated antibody and T cell epitope information from the published literature and NIAID epitope discovery contractors, as well as tools to predict antibody and T cell epitopes or visualization/mapping of epitopes onto known protein structures. Over 20,500 references have been curated into the IEDB, including epitopes for allergic diseases including food allergy and allergic rhinitis. In addition, the IEDB hosts a series of epitope analysis tools